hnhfandomcom-20200215-history
Tree
Category:Trees Tree is a generic term which can refer to any of the 44 species following: . Tree Farming To grow a tree, one needs a Treeplanter's Pot, a Herbalist Table, 1 liter of Water, 4 units of Soil, and a seed of the tree you wish to plant. Place the Soil, Water, and seed into the pot, and then place the filled pot on an herbalist table. After 1 hour and 15 minutes, the tree will either sprout or die. If it is dead, all you can do is empty the pot and start over. If it has sprouted, you will have approximately eight hours to plant it before it dies. Take the pot, find a spot where you wish to plant it, and right click on the spot while holding the pot to get the option to plant it. The tree will steadily increase its size, but its quality, and the quality of the products gathered from it, stays the same as when it is planted. If you chop a tree or bush down early, its logs and stump will have lower quality than the quality of the tree. Growth Rate Most, if not all trees seem to take about 150 hours (a little over 6 days) to fully mature on any forest terrain. On other terrains, such as grassland, they grow much slower. As they grow, trees convert natural tiles around them into the forest biome they're planted on. If it's not growing on a forest tile, it will create a generic type of forest called "wald". Stunting Trees can randomly become stunted during growth. The chance to become stunted at some point during growth is determined upon planting, and is not caused (as it was in legacy Haven) by nearby items, which means that trees can be planted close together and close to other objects. Skills related to trees, such as Forestry and Druidic Rite, seem to affect stunt chance. Stunted trees give wood of a lesser quality, limited by their growth percentage. Other products such as seeds are unaffected by this and are always of full tree quality. Logs from stunted trees also produce less blocks and boards. Stunted trees do regenerate their resources. Ways to Improve the Quality of Farmed Trees *High quality Herbalist Table: You will need high quality source lumber and Plant Fibres to craft a high quality Herbalist Table. *High quality Treeplanter's Pot: Quality is softcapped by Dexterity and Farming and dependent on the quality of the Clay, Fuel, and Kiln used. *High quality Water: Water quality depends on the location at which you gather it. *High quality Soil: Just as water, Soil quality is dependent on the location you gather it at. See Finding high quality water, clay, and soil for more information. **Bat Guano or Compost can be used instead of soil, which is generally of a higher quality. *High quality seed: Same quality as the tree of which it was taken. *Farming skill: The quality of the tree is softcapped by the Farming skill of the player who plants the seed in the Treeplanter's Pot. Best matching Tree quality formula so far: \frac{_{q}Soil*2 + _{q}Water*2 + _{q}Pot*3 + _{q}Table*3 + _{q}Seed*15}{25} (-5, +5) Tree Information Note: This table is outdated and is in the process of being updated. If you can see any invalid entries feel free to update it. # A Battleaxe of the Twelfth Bay (B12) produces the same amount of blocks as a Stone Axe.